Thieves in Training
by Earth Star
Summary: In the not so distant future, Gen gets attacked by a pair of thieves.


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or this series and I don't wish to make any profit from writing this story.

**Thieves In Training**

Gen awoke to the soft creak of his chamber door. His eyes remained shut as he listened for the small feet gradually walk towards him. It was hard for Gen to hide his smirk as he shifted his hook hand and rested it on the arm of his chair.

He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep in his favorite chair. Gen had collapsed into it the moment he'd entered his room after a long day of meetings with the barons.

_This is my favorite part of the day,_ he thought as the intruder grew closer. Hands hovered above his hook. Fingertips barely touched his arm as the intruder attempted to free the hook.

Gen choose to strike. He seized the wrist with his free hand. The failed thief jumped from shock. Gen grinned evilly at the young boy attached to the end of the arm he held. "I caught you again, my son."

Nikos glared as Gen laughed. Many people insisted that the boy resembled the king more than the queen. Most of the time, Gen would not argue against this. It was only in these moments that it was clear Nikos had inherited his mother's hard eyes and scowl.

"You were asleep," Nikos muttered coldly.

"Indeed, I was,'" Gen agreed, lowering his face so they were nose to nose. "Yet, your footsteps could wake the dead, so it's hardly a surprise that I woke up."

The boy's scowl lessened. "My footsteps?"

Gen laughed. "You are the only one here."

Nikos grinned madly. "So, you think I'm alone."

Gen's laugh vanished. "What do you mean-"

Short and thin arms clamped around his neck. He choked as a small body dangled and held him back. "Get it, Nikos!" screamed the attacker. "I got him!"

"Marina!" Gen snapped, attempting to shake her off. It proved to be difficult as Nikos continued to tug his hook at the other end. "Holding me while your brother steals DOES NOT COUNT!"

"You're just saying that because we're close to winning!" Nikos cheered.

Alright, that part was true, but he refused to admit that out loud. Gen could feel the hook loosening. He pulled his hook back and began a fierce game of tug a war with his son.

"Keep going!" Marina shouted. "We almost have it!"

"What on earth are you three doing?"

The voice froze both of the children. Gen used this moment to pull his arm free and flew up from his chair. His hand reached behind him to support Marina as she continued to dangle from his neck.

She poked her head over his shoulder. "Mother, you ruined it."

Irene glided forward and stared into the face of each guilty individual. "What did I ruin? A murder attempt on your father?"

"Not quite," Gen replied. "The children were trying to steal my hook."

Irene raised an eyebrow. "Again?"

"Yes, but once again they failed due to being louder than barking dogs chasing a cat."

Nikos placed his hands behind his head. "I was, but you didn't notice Marina." Gen coughed as his daughter giggled. Yes, that had surprised him. He couldn't help but feel some fatherly pride over that, even if it did bruise his ego.

Irene sighed. "Well, enough of that, you two should have gone to bed hours ago."

Nikos moaned. "Do we have to?"

Irene's eyes narrowed and Nikos shut his mouth. He knew better than to argue when his mother gave anyone that look.

"Can't father tell us a story first?" Marina asked as Gen lowered her to the ground. "We promise to go after that."

Irene knelt down and cupped Marina's chin. "One story, a short one, then bed. Understood?"

Both children smiled as Gen sighed and sat in his chair. "Why make the poor victim do all the work?"

"Because he was most likely the one to bring it upon himself," Irene replied as the children climbed onto the bed to sit beside her.

Gen sighed as he lifted his leg over his knee and began his tale. He told one of his own favorite myths as a child. He had never thought of himself as a good storyteller, but he found the wide eyes and grins of his children addicting encouragement.

Marina's and Niko's bodies began to slump as Gen reached the part of Eugenides stealing a hundred sheep during the night. With each passing word, Marina and Niko's heads grew lower until they both laid in Irene's lap. Gen reached the ending as snores could be heard.

Irene stroked their heads as Gen rose from his chair. "They never stay awake long enough to hear the end. I'm amazed they remember any stories at all."

"They would do better if their father didn't keep them up late at night," Irene replied, covering the children with a blanket.

Gen shrugged. "I can't help it if they choose to attack me after their bedtime."

"It's the third time this week." Irene sternly corrected. "And, it is now long overdue you explain to me why they persist in trying to steal your hook."

Gen brushed Nikos' bangs away from his eyes. The boy was overdue for a haircut. "I made a bet with them. I told them that if they succeeded in stealing my hook from me then I would spend a day horse back riding with them."

Irene stared with a baffled expression as she folded her arms. "Gen, you hate riding horses."

"Exactly," Gen replied with a smirk. "It's perfect motivation on both ends. The children will keep trying to steal from me, but I will attempt to prevent that with every fiber of my being." He sat on the edge of the bed. "This will force both of them to improve their potential thieves' skills."

Irene sighed. "Was it not yesterday, my dear husband, that you were arguing with your father that Nikos is too young to learn to use a sword? Yet, here you are insisting both he and Marina are old enough to learn to steal?"

"Stealing and sneaking are far more practical skills than sword fighting."

Irene's stepped forward and touched Gen's shoulder. "He will need to start learning soon. You can't deny it forever."

Gen made no reply as he glanced back to his sleeping children. "They're too young."

"They always will be to us."

Gen kissed Irene's hand. "It felt like it was only a few days ago I could carry both of them in my arms."

"And you were terrified of scratching one of them with your hook."

Gen chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "Ah, but I was not as petrified as Ornon was when I informed him we had twins."

"Yes, and I believe the Magus was quite pale for a few days." Irene smiled as she leaned her head against his chest. "Memories aside, we should put the children to bed."

Gen pulled her into his chair. "Later, I am thinking I would rather we sneak into your room and attempt to have that third heir we've been discussing."

Irene raised an eyebrow. "And with your luck the gods will bless us with triplets."

Gen smiled as he rested his head on top of hers. He glanced to his sleeping children, reciting a short prayer to the gods that he could always be this content.


End file.
